Alejandro Perez
Alejandro Perez, otherwise known as The Ghost, is a recurring antagonist in Cause of Death. He is featured as a supporting antagonist in the second, eighth, and thirteenth volumes. Early Life: A brutal South American assassin, he was trained in the School of the America as an interrogator and was employed by El Salvadoran death squads in the 1990s. Later on, he freelanced as an assassin for drug cartels. He is deeply religious, believing that he is carrying out a divine justice by serving the Flores Cartel. He applies religious significance to his kills and is very selective of his victims. Alejandro's preferred technique is to decapitate his victims with a ceramic machete. He also wears a vest full of throwing knives. (From Secret Files 01). Appearances in CoD: A Floral Assassin He first appeared in V2C2, when he appeared in America by boat. He was hired as a world-class assassin by the Flores Cartel; his first task on his trip to San Fransisco was to kill a dock worker whose unreliable methods of business cost his employers 20k$. He left a huge impression on Mike Parsons in doing so. However, his primary task was to execute Mal Fallon -- who killed Miguel Flores -- on orders of Carlito Flores. In V2C3, he attempted to -- but failed to -- kill Mal. Later in that episode, after Mal threatened to have Carlito's fiance reported to immigration as a drug lord's daughter, the Flores were forced to betray The Ghost by giving away his address. Because of this was he arrested and later extradited to Mexico (Mal foreshadowed the assassin's eventual return when he commented that he'd feel safer if they were trying him in the states). Mal will also bring up The Ghost whilst talking with Esteban Flores in V4C2 and V4C3. Resurface After a long time, The Ghost returnedas a bodyguard (one of them) of Genevieve Collins as she visited Mal Fallon's house in V8C7. If Mal attacks Genevieve without thinking, The Ghost will easily execute him. However, after speaking with Genevieve, if Mal refuses her offer, he will shoot The Ghost dead -- but this will end the game as one of Genevieve's other guards will kill him. Mal will have to take the offer to proceed in the game. How Genevieve freed him from his prison is never explicitly stated, but it is not a stretch giving Genevieve's political power. Last Battles The Ghost made one last culminating role as (seemingly) the most trusted agent of Genevieve Collins in V13C5, and managed to kill both Doctor Rick Tanaka (from V2C2) and Doctor Leon Marquez (the man who revived Shawn Mallory after his first "death") since they knew of Genevieve's locations (the former's death wasn't on-screen). While Mal Fallon, Natara Williams, Blaise Corso and Jeremy Redbird (the 4 primary protagonists) investigated Marquez's murder scene, they found evidence on his phone linking him to a man named Angel, who they found to be Angel Dominiguez. They confronted Dominiguez in his elderly home, and just as they were about to take him to the precint in protective custody, The Ghost (rather bravely) barged in and battled them. After all 4 of them (to some degree) got injured, The Ghost -- and Jeremy Redbird (who was guiding Dominiguez) -- isolated themselves outside of the hospital. The Ghost threw a knife that embedded itself into Redbird's chest as Redbird shot Perez in the throat (simultaneously). Both Dominiguez and Perez fled the scene. In that episode's bonus scene, after cauterizing his wound, he confronts the Spinnerette killer; afterwards he tells himself that Angel Dominiguez (the man he planned to kill) will die by the next morning. While Jeremy was confined to a hospital bed, and Blaise and Natara stayed at the hospital, the least physically injured member of the crew -- Mal -- went to a safehouse owned by Angel's restaraunt (that he lives off the royalties of). Angel's anti-tire spikes deinflated Mal's tires (since he was preparing himself for a rematch with The Ghost), forcing Fallon to reside in Domingiuez's cabin. Dominiguez explained The Ghost to be almost legendary in his power; "unkillabe" even. The Ghost then barged in; after executing Angel (after whispering to him of how he has returned), The Ghost was handcuffed by Mal. But as he entered the house, The Ghost killed himself by dragging his neck alongside a windowsil full of broken glass. Combat The Ghost is highly proficient, experienced and trained in combat; his primary weapons are sharp knives. He carries many throwing knives with him at once (the exact number of knives held and mechanisms for holding them are not specified), and also uses a large personalized ceramic machete to finish his target. He is able to throw with pinpoint accuracy; symbolic considering V13C5's ending, The Ghost's pinpoint knife-throwing is a mirror to Jeremy Redbird's marskmanship. The Ghost, in V13C5's opening, was able to throw a knife to puncture a limo's tire and was also able to defeat 3 bodyguards. He was never seen operating a gun. He is described as unkillable, "never sleeping in the same place twice" by Domingiuez. He also displays some proficiency in physical combat against Mal in V13C6. However, The Ghost was not prone to bravado, as he was so afraid of the Firstborn (and the series' remainder proved this to be for good reason) that he committed suicide rather than face him. Claimed Victims *An unspecified number of victims from his past life and his time behind the scenes; Ken Greene's description in V2C2 indicate he is wanted for 5 murders, but considering The Ghost's skill, it is extremely likely the actual number is much higher. *Tom Grayson - V2C2 - Killed in revenge for causing the Flores Cartel to lose $20,000. *Leon Marquez and 3 of his bodyguards - V13C5 - Killed on Genevieve Collins' orders. *Angel Dominiguez - After a standoff, voluntarily let The Ghost kill him in V13C6. *Himself - Committed suicide in V13C6 out of fear for The Firstborn. Category:Characters Category:V2 Characters Category:V2 Antagonists Category:V8 Characters Category:V8 Antagonists Category:V13 Characters Category:V13 Antagonists Category:Flores Cartel Category:Collins Network Category:Mercenary Category:Suicide Category:Deceased